


Love Me

by shadyplots



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is suuuper shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyplots/pseuds/shadyplots
Summary: original title: peyrinne is real oki wrote this for my crack ship and it got really rambly





	Love Me

This was the first time Liv had officially visited Clive’s place, so she was quite excited for the night ahead. He was holding a small gathering for friends, and had suggested Liv and the others bring along anyone else who might want to come. He hadn’t actually suggested his place for the event, but before Clive could offer an alternative, Dale demanded they all come round. Since nobody dared argue with her, and nobody wanted to have to organise a dinner party, it was agreed on pretty fast. 

 

Liv, of course, was the only one without someone to bring. The closest thing she had to a girlfriend, Rita, was out of town for an extended business trip, and all her friends were already attending. Of course, Major and Ravi were going together, and even Peyton had found someone to take, someone she’d apparently met at work a couple weeks ago. Liv didn’t know the person’s name, or anything about them, but she knew her best friend’s impossibly high standards and was assured whoever it was, they’d be appropriate to bring to a party. 

 

Liv anxiously waited outside the door clutching a bottle of wine and a tiny purse. Her hair was crimped, her makeup wasn’t bad, and she’d eaten a brain tube to avoid all mood swings. She was determined to have a good night, and curious to see what kind of life Clive led out of work. He was such a secretive person, and often Liv and Ravi liked to theorise about how he behaved off the clock. Now was their chance to find out. 

 

Liv rang the doorbell, and listened to the pleasant chime of it ring through the house. She then heard a scuffle inside, and the door swung open to reveal Ravi, who was beaming. 

 

“Liv!” he exclaimed, drawing her into a hug. “Welcome to Casa Clive!” 

 

From behind him, Liv saw Major give a friendly wave. He smiled awkwardly - Major probably didn’t mean it that way, but he always looked uncomfortable at occasions like this. Especially ones where he had to make small talk with the person who arrested him for murder. 

 

“Hey, Major!” She grinned back at him, and held up the wine bottle so he could see. “Where’s the man of the house? I have something to give to him.” 

 

Suddenly, Liv felt the weight of the bottle lift from her hands - Dale had just materialized and taken it, and was now examining the gift. 

 

“I’ll take care of that.” She said, turning the wine over to read the label, and her eyes widened in admiration. “Wow, this is some fancy stuff.” 

 

“Don’t thank me, Peyton recommended it!” Liv said, shaking her head. “Wait, where actually is Peyton? Is she here yet?” 

 

“She just texted me saying she’s on her way now.” Ravi murmured, typing out a reply. “Picking up her date first, though.” 

 

“Do you know anything about this… person?”  

 

“Not in the slightest.” Ravi admitted. “She won’t tell me anything.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

* * *

  
  


After about five minutes more of casual conversation, the group traipsed into the dining room. It was connected to the kitchen, separated by only the counter where Clive was cooking. He was very absorbed in whatever he was making, and barely noticed the group join him. 

 

“Clive! Hello?” Dale waved her hand in front of his face, and he looked up for a second to notice his friends loitering in the space. 

 

“Is everyone here?” He asked, lowering the glinting knife he was using to cut up vegetables. “The food isn’t ready, I-”

 

“This isn’t all of us.” Liv replied. “Peyton’s picking up her date.”

 

“Alright.” He returned to dicing. “Go, make yourselves at home.” He used the hand holding the knife to vaguely wave in the direction of the seating area, the blade getting dangerously close to Liv’s face. She backed off, and the others followed her to take a seat in the living room whilst they waited. 

 

“So, I... didn’t know Clive was a chef?” Major blurted out, trying to break the ice. Dale sighed. Major still wasn’t on the best terms with her, what with being the key suspect in her investigation, ruining her reputation, and generally being a literal criminal who escaped jail time. She’d been hesitant even inviting him to the dinner party, but he was somehow friends with Clive and she  _ very kindly _ decided she’d allow him into their home, if only for a couple hours. She still had her eye on him, though, and Dale was wholly unwilling to put up with his shit. 

 

“Yeah, he cooks quite a lot actually. You should try his stir fry, it’s-” Dale pulled a face that nobody could really decipher, and the group stared blankly at her. 

 

“Wow, that good?” Major said, with a fearful sort of laugh. 

 

The doorbell then chimed, breaking the awkward tension, and Major leapt up to get it. “That’ll be Peyton!” Dale just watched him leave in silence, and as soon he was gone the room slowly began to fill with chatter. Liv admired Clive’s decor, snorting when she saw the massive game of thrones poster framed above the sofa. Nerd. 

 

After about two minutes, Peyton stuck her head through the doorway. “Hii!” She trilled, taking a perch next to Liv, and handing over a second bottle of wine to Dale. “Thank you so much for having us.” She then glanced back out into the hall, where Major and her date were apparently still standing.

 

“Guys, are you-” She beckoned them into the room with a sweep of her arm, and they followed. 

 

Major ducked in through the doorway, looking somehow more nervous than before, followed by a pretty girl in a sundress. She had light brown hair and was smiling kindly, her head tilted as she took in her surroundings. Liv recognised her from somewhere, but no name came to mind, and she had no idea why the face seemed so familiar. Then, the girl seemed to spot something, and her expression faded, the brightness lost from her eyes as she sat down beside Peyton. Peyton noticed this and put an arm around the girl to reassure her, before introducing her to the group. 

 

“So, everyone, this is Corinne. Corinne, you of course know Major and Liv, and…” She trailed off, seeing the stony expression on Dale’s face, and the frightened one on Corinne’s. 

 

“Corinne. Of course.” Dale said through gritted teeth, trying to retain her composure. Peyton’s eyes flicked nervously between her shellshocked date and Dale, who looked totally and utterly exasperated.

 

“I’m guessing you two know each-other?” 

 

“You could say that, ya.” Dale said, trying to include as much sarcasm as she could in her tone. “We’ve met.” 

 

“We’ve  _ dated _ .” Corinne said, quietly. “But it was ages ago. And we’ve both moved on, haven’t we?” She tried to adopt a breezy tone for her explanation, but this didn’t stop Peyton from actively gasping. 

 

“Yep.” Dale folded her arms, and turned away from the others to study a really important text on her phone. Peyton protectively shifted closer to her girlfriend. Ravi leaned into Liv, muttering something about them being the only ones here  _ not _ to date Corinne. Major buried his face in his hands. 

* * *

  
  


As soon as they sat down to eat, Clive noticed something was wrong. He was a detective, and a naturally observant person, but even without those factors it was hard to miss the death stares Dale was firing across the table. 

 

“Did y’all… have some kind of argument in there?” He said, as he placed down the plates and cutlery. “Because the atmosphere right now is, uh - kind of awkward.” Awkward was an understatement. A frosty silence inhabited the room, and most people were avoiding making eye contact.

 

“No!” Liv said, far too quickly. “Everything is fine. You’re probably just imagining it. Right, Ravi?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Ravi mumbled. “It’s all good. Nothing to worry about. Not at all.” 

 

Clive slowly raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.” He passed the hot sauce to Liv. “Anyway, I, uh, hope you like what I made, it’s a speciality dish of mine. Dale’s favourite.” 

“This is really good, Clive!” Peyton said appreciatively, already making a start on the meal. “Don’t you think, sweetheart?” She tucked her arm around Corinne’s waist, and the other girl beamed at her. 

 

“It’s absolutely delicious.” Corinne said, leaning her head on Peyton’s shoulder. “In fact… it could even rival your cooking.” A faint blush spread across Peyton’s cheeks, and she drew Corinne even closer. 

 

Clive looked proud at this compliment, smiling at the girl and murmuring ‘it’s nothing’. Then, Dale scowled, causing him to look confused again. 

 

“Okay, what is going on between you two? ‘Cause something is clearly wrong, and it’s-” He struggled to find a word. 

 

“Driving you insane?” Major offered.

 

“Yeah, that. Is anyone going to explain?” He looked at each member of the party in turn, waiting for someone to speak. 

 

“Clive, Corinne is my ex.” Dale said, locking eyes with him. Corinne nodded quickly - she looked extremely apologetic. She then spoke, her voice almost too low to hear.

 

“Sorry, this is really awkward. I shouldn’t have come, I didn’t know you’d be here and I-” Her voice cracked like she was about to cry, and Peyton grabbed her hand. 

 

“Wait, so you-” Clive waved his hand in Corinne’s direction, and then lowered it slowly. 

 

“Ya.”

 

“She was your… girlfriend?”   
  


Dale glanced at Corinne, still on the verge of sobbing, and then looked back at Clive.

 

“Mmm hmm.” 

 

“Wow, I’m - okay.” He scratched the back of his neck and his gaze flicked over to Corinne, trying to work out how this girl could possibly have dated his girlfriend. She was just so cute, and Dale was… he found it hard to put into words. He thought she was cute too, but without the innocence or the dorkiness of Corinne. Cute in a different sense of a word. They were just so different, and he could hardly imagine this girl hanging out, drinking stale coffee and eating crappy street food. Clive found it difficult to grasp the concept of this unlikely couple, but thinking about it, that’s probably why they split up.

 

“It’s all in the past,” Peyton said quickly, noting the confusion on Clive’s face she felt all too well.  “They get on fine now.” She said the lie confidently as if that would make it truer, and looked pointedly at Dale, who smirked (the closest to a smile Peyton could hope for). 

* * *

  
  


The group ate quickly, and much of the tension dissipated now that everyone knew about Corinne’s dating past. The fact that they were all drunk helped too - Dale had brought out the wine, and most of them were suitably pissed. Liv had already cried twice, Peyton accidentally texted Blaine by sitting on her phone, and Major was currently locked into the bathroom, which Dale found hilarious. She seemed to delight whenever Major got minorly inconvenienced.

 

On a more positive note, Ravi and Corinne were bonding, it seemed - they were both talking animatedly about some movie, Corinne laughing at one of Ravi’s pathetic jokes. Peyton sat, watching her girlfriend bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun, and she couldn’t be happier - the twinkle in Corinne’s eye reminded her of all the good memories they’d shared together, despite the short time they’d been dating. Oh god help her, Peyton was deeply in love. 

 

Then a sudden vibration pulled Peyton from her stupor - Blaine had replied to the text she’d sent. 

 

‘You wanted to talk?’ Peyton almost laughed out loud at the desperation of this man. She’d already explained it was a butt-dial, and it’s not like the original text was anything suggesting she wanted to initiate a conversation, her movements auto correcting to ‘work Dudu Dudu even’, whatever that meant. 

 

‘No, I don’t want to talk. The only reason I haven’t blocked your number is because you were unfortunately helpful in the Mr Boss case.’ Did that seem too rude? Peyton then realised she didn’t care. Whatever. Sent. 

 

He responded almost instantly. 

 

‘What are you doing tonight?’ Oh my god, take a hint. 

 

‘At a party. One you’re not invited to.’ 

 

‘Oh, with the nice detective? I’ll be there.’ 

 

“Fuck.” Peyton cursed out loud, and threw her phone across the carpet where it promptly slid beneath the sofa.

 

“Well, that’s gone forever.” Dale quietly observed, as the mobile emerged from the other side, and tumbled between the floor panels. “So, why’d you throw it?”

 

“I may have accidentally incited someone to gatecrash.” 

 

“And who is this someone?” Dale asked, one eyebrow raised. She already knew the answer, purely because Peyton already looked resigned to the worst. 

 

“Blaine. I swear, i was going to tell him not to bother, but I can’t now, since my phone is, y’know-” She gestured towards the ground. “In the floor.” 

 

Dale shrugged, and threw hers so it landed in Peyton’s lap. 

“I suppose I could let you borrow mine.”

 

Peyton unlocked the phone without a password, and looked up concernedly. 

“Are you sure you should be giving me this? Also, you’re in the _ actual FBI _ and you don’t even have a phone lock?” 

 

“This isn’t my FBI phone.” 

 

“Oh, right.” There was a silence as Peyton opened the phone app. “Why is Clive listed as ‘Boo-bineaux’?’ 

 

“Just call Blaine, and give it back.” 

 

Peyton typed out his number, and the phone began to ring, each chime seeming to last forever. Finally, he picked up.

 

“He-llo?” 

 

“Hi, it’s Peyton. Uh, please don’t come to our party. I beg of you.” 

 

“Too late, I’m outside.”

 

“You- what?” Peyton spluttered. 

 

“I’m outside. Well, I just entered the reception actually. Lovely building.” 

 

“You can still leave.” 

 

“Oh, but I brought Don E! He’s so excited. Would you let him down this harshly?”

 

“Yes. Happily.” Unexpectedly, Blaine hung up, the whine of the dial tone ringing in Peyton’s ears. She almost threw this phone down, but remembered it wasn’t hers and calmly handed it back to Dale.

 

“No luck?” Dale said sympathetically, setting a passcode for her phone. 

 

“Sadly. I’m pretty sure we’ll be seeing him in three, two-”

 

The doorbell chimed, and nobody moved to open it. However since Clive had remained in the dining room to tidy up he missed the unfortunate news, and opened the door to find out the identity of the person behind it. 

 

“Wait, Blaine?” He mustered, before the unruly crew of criminals had barged into his hallway. Turns out, it wasn’t just Don E that Blaine had decided to bring, but also his friends Tanner and Chief.

 

They were in the living room before Clive could wrap his head around what happened. 

 

“Oh great, you’re here too.” Liv said, drily. “I’m so glad you could join us, Blaine.” 

 

“My pleasure.” He tried to sit down next to Liv, but she got up and took the empty space on Corinne’s left, leaving him alone on the sofa. “Alright. Sure. Leave me here.” He murmured.

 

“To what do we owe this visit, then?” Clive said, nervously standing next to Don E. He seemed a bit perturbed, as you would be finding out a group of known criminals have your address.

 

“Ah, we just thought we’d drop in.” Blaine said, waving a hand in a grandiose fashion. “Lovely house, by the way. You and DB here must have put a lot of work into this place.” 

 

He swivelled around to face Corinne, and grinned at her. She didn’t know how to react, but reading the room it seemed like he didn’t have many fans.

 

“And who is _ this _ ?” He sang gently, as Peyton inched closer to Corinne and grasped her hand even tighter. God, what a creep. Peyton shuddered to think she once liked him, and wondered if it was possible to bleach your mind. 

“This-” Peyton began, her expression as threatening as she could make it, “is my girlfriend. And if you dare say anything to her, there will be consequences, and as you know we are in a room of police officers. I’m pretty sure I can take away the immunity I stupidly granted you, and I won’t hesitate to do so.” 

 

“Hey, calm it down over there. I won’t do anything.” Blaine purred, seemingly unaffected. There was a certain glint in his eyes though, and anyone who knew him well enough recognised that he was taken-aback by what Peyton had said, and was now feeling extra spiteful. “So, what’s your name?” 

 

Corinne didn’t respond, and nobody in the room wanted to answer for her. Instead they just sat in silence, waiting for Blaine and co. to get bored and leave.

 

“Wow, tough crowd.” Blaine murmured. “I shouldn’t have bothered.” 

* * *

  
  


It was fully night now, and Blaine was still sat on the sofa attempting to make conversation with a room of people who wouldn’t mind if he dropped dead just there. 

 

“Where’s the girlfriend, Olivia?” 

 

“Never you mind.” 

 

“Alright.” He turned to look at Don E. “Do you ever feel like people don’t appreciate you enough?” 

 

“What did I miss?” Major said, emerging from the bathroom. “Oh, Blaine’s here. That’s cool.” He looked over at the other sofa, and noticed Tanner. “Hey Tanner, haven’t seen you in a while. You good?”

 

“We just arrested him, actually.” Clive replied. “But, uh, we had to let him go. You know how it is.” 

 

“Wow. What a small world.” He lapsed into an awed silence. Blaine seemed restless, hyper aware everyone was trying to ignore his existence, and began rhythmically tapping his foot on the wooden floor and humming some crappy post-punk song. 

 

“Are you going to leave soon?” Dale asked, willing him out the door with the edge in her voice.

 

“I suppose. Can’t say I feel too welcome here.” He glanced at the door, and back at Dale. “You really need to work on that, DB. Nobody will want to visit, otherwise.”

  
  


“That’d be nice.” 

 

Blaine stood up, and put on the blazer he’d shrugged off earlier. 

 

“Come, Donald. It’s time we get going.”

 

“Finally.” Peyton muttered. 

 

* * *

 

Once Blaine and his gang had left, the party fell back into their old routine, Peyton suggesting they play a card game or two. Dale’s favourite was Cheat - she turned out to be a spectacularly good liar, and would take any opportunity to sabotage Major, grinning evilly every time he had to collect the whole pile of cards. 

 

“I feel very victimized!” He half-joked, scooping up half the deck into his hand. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Liv then presented a friendlier game, suggesting maybe they should play something like blackjack where there was less of a chance to attack the other players. Major silently thanked her with a relieved glance, and then proceeded to lose every single round anyway. 

 

Unbeknownst to the group, Corinne turned out to be both good at blackjack, and infuriatingly lucky, a talent she only revealed once they started betting money on the games. By the end of the twentieth round she had already collected a tidy sum, and Clive was getting worried. 

 

“Would you look at the time!” He proclaimed, nervously glancing at Corinne’s stack of dollar bills. “Perhaps we should, uh, wrap up-”

 

“Sure!” Liv said brightly. “I’m tired myself, actually.” 

 

“Me too.” Major said, thankful he would soon escape Dale’s wrath. “Shall we make a move, Ravi?” Ravi looked up sleepily from the can of beer he’d been staring into for about five minutes. 

 

“Yeah, I- yeah.” 

 

Corinne sheepishly smiled at Dale, a regretful but thankful look which conveyed something Dale couldn’t work out, but made her sad, slightly. 

 

“Thank you for having me. It was nice to see you again, Dale.”

 

Dale didn’t know what to say to this. She’d missed Corinne, in a way, but she’d never even considered wanting to see her again. After all, hadn’t she been the one to cut her off.

 

“Mmm.” That was the best she could manage. 

 

Clive went to see all their friends out the door, but Dale remained in the living room, surrounded by the calm buzz of the television. God, wasn’t that a party and a half. 

* * *

  
  


Corinne and Peyton walked down the midnight street hand in hand, marvelling at the beautiful cloudless night sky. 

 

“Which one’s that?” Peyton asked, pointing at a bright star above her. Corinne stopped to look. 

 

“That’s part of Orion’s belt, I think.” 

 

“Awesome.” Peyton watched Corinne until she looked down, and their eyes met. 

 

“I love you, you know that?” 

 

“Yeah, I- I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
